


The Best and Worst of Dads

by Homosexy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adoption, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi wants to raise a child, we'll see how that turns out</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best and Worst of Dads

It was the usual Sunday afternoon; Kiyoshi reading the paper, occasionally looking up at his husband, who was as ever glued to the TV (Hanamiya could not get enough of boxing). Abruptly, Kiyoshi interrupted, which was rather brave considering how much Hanamiya was engrossed in the punchfest  
“Hey, Makoto” Kiyoshi said tentatively  
“Mm” Hanamiya didn’t look round. Kiyoshi sighed, then grabbed the remote out of Hanamiya’s lap before the man could react. Hanamiya turned to Kiyoshi, who had just turned off the TV. Eyebrows raised in a way that could only mean he was dangerously pissed off, Hanamiya almost growled  
“Teppei, this better be fucking good or I swear-“  
“It’s important” Kiyoshi interrupted, still gentle as ever  
“Better fucking be” Hanamiya muttered under his breath  
“Makoto” Kiyoshi laughed, then became serious “Look, I was thinking, I’d really like to raise a child with you”. The room, no, the whole apartment was silent. Then, a slow, unintentionally sinister sounding laugh emerged from Hanamiya  
“I never thought you were one for jokes Teppei” he grinned devilishly  
“I’m not joking” Kiyoshi said  
“Wait, what?” Hanamiya looked around as though expecting the full generation of miracles to jump out in nothing but cock socks and shout “April Fool!”. When the rainbow brigade, naked or otherwise, did not appear, he looked back at Kiyoshi  
“You think I should be partly responsible in raising a child?” he asked, mouth quivering as he tried not to laugh “I thought you knew me Teppei”  
“I do” Kiyoshi laughed “And I think our combination of kind and goodhearted vs sadistic genius would be great at bringing up a kid”  
“I’m not against it or anything” Hanamiya shrugged “I just think that an objective outsider would not think the little shit should have a possibility of turning out like me. Of course I would disagree”  
“So can we?” Kiyoshi asked, so excited it was rather childish  
“Like I said, I’m up for it, even if it means less sex with you I suppose” Hanamiya smiled  
“I love you Makoto” Kiyoshi laughed, then moved next to his husband and snuggled the smaller man into him  
“Love you too” Kiyoshi knew the half-hearted tone was just a façade. Makoto was never one for showing emotional intimacy unless it was really dark, when he couldn’t deal with the storm inside his own head. But Hanamiya had gotten a lot better. Yes, it had taken appointments and therapy and a lot of listening and putting up with things sometimes on Kiyoshi’s part, but it brought the two closer than they ever thought they could have been as a couple.

“Hey Riko” Kiyoshi said cheerily into his mobile  
“How’s it going Teppei?” Riko asked  
“Good, good” Kiyoshi tried to get the formalities out the way fast, “Hey listen, me and Makoto need to talk to you about something and it’s important, so I was thinking you could come over… Thursday?”  
“Thursday, Thursday” Riko looked at her calendar, “Me and Satsuki are going out in the evening, but the day time’s fine”  
“Yeah, bring her too” Kiyoshi said. He’d momentarily forgotten that Riko, like himself, was in a long term relationship “She needs to be there”  
“I’d ask for a warning” Riko laughed “But knowing you, it won’t be any good anyway. We.ll be round at 11 then”  
“Sure, see you then!” Kiyoshi hung up  
“You know, she’s never gonna say yes” Hanamiya said from the sofa  
“Have some faith Makoto” Kiyoshi reprimanded smilingly 

“Come in, come in” Hanamiya opened the door as Kiyoshi was making tea “Nice to see you”  
“I still never can tell when you’re being serious” Momoi laughed  
“Part of my charm” Hanamiya did a mock bow, then rolled onto the sofa, tongue stuck out  
“You really are a child Makoto” Kiyoshi laughed as he walked in with tea and coffee and biscuits “Riko, Momoi it’s great to see you”  
“You too Teppei” Riko smiled and flopped onto an armchair, which was already occupied by her girlfriend  
“God, it’s gay in here” Hanamiya rolled his eyes dramatically, making everyone laugh  
“So what was it Teppei?” Riko asked

 

“I’m sorry, I’d really love to make you guys happy but I just never want to get pregnant” Riko said, awkward but firm “I won’t do it”  
“Told you” Makoto laughed and leant his head back “Knew it Teppei”  
“Well it was worth trying” Kiyoshi smiled, masking his disappointment  
“Well you can just adopt” Momoi said brightly “If anything it’ll be easier. You’ll avoid the stage where they throw up everywhere”  
“Yeah, she’s right” Hanamiya said “Just so we’re clear, I already told him all of this would happen and that adopting would be easier, but he’s determined to curse the brat with his weak eyebrows clearly”

 

“Dad! Dad!” Hanamiya Eisuke ran through the door  
“Yes” Kiyoshi and Hanamiya Sr. said simultaneously  
“The boys at school” Eisuke started crying. Kiyoshi picked up the eleven year old and hugged him  
“Don’t worry Ei, I’ll sort it out whatever it is” he said kindly  
“They’re bullying me for having two dads” The little boy said through tears “They threatened to beat me up if I tell anyone”. Hanamiya Sr. could immediately feel rage radiate off Kiyoshi, the kind he loved to invoke in his younger days  
“If they even touch you, I will walk into your school and-“ but Hanamiya Sr. cut him off  
“Calm down dear” he said patronisingly “That won’t be necessary. I’ll just teach Ei how to stand up for himself. Throw a few punches, break a few legs” Hanamiya Sr. was dead serious  
“No, Makoto” Kiyoshi sighed deeply “We’ll just report it to the school. Everything is going to be fine Ei”  
“Thankyou” Eisuke sniffed, then wormed his way out of Kiyoshi’s embrace. He went to hug his other dad. Hanamiya Sr. was a surprisingly gentle dad and he gave great hugs  
“Okay, I’m gonna do my homework now and then I can play videogames right?” Eisuke asked  
“Yeah” Kiyoshi smiled. Once Eisuke was out of earshot, he turned to Hanamiya Sr. and said, “It’s like looking after two children in this house I swear”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just silly drabble, nothing I put much effort into but I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
